


Silent Killer

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Sick Steve, Steve Feels, Steve is in denial, Terminal Illnesses, he is not okay, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve finds out that he is a carrier to a dangerous disease.





	Silent Killer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt [“Terminal Illness” [A1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182240937470/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)

The doctors had left him to gather his thoughts, but there weren’t any to gather. Maybe someone else would be beside themselves in grief and fear. But not him. He has always been goal oriented. As long as he sees a solution, he was fine.

That is why he was fine now.

Because he could see the answer. He could see the fix.

He came in to medical a few hours ago with flu like symptoms that had persisted for over a week. He thought he couldn’t get sick, that the serum fixed that. He thought is was just battle fatigue. But got himself checked out anyway.

Steve is a host to some mutate of a disease. The doctors think he was infected with it before Project Rebirth. And that the serum changed its structure - evolved it. The doctors say they haven’t seen anything like it. The only ailments that bare any resemblance to it now are all very deadly… and long since extinct.

He doesn’t understand much of what the doctors said. Just they don’t know what to do, there is no cure and Steve could kill millions just by breathing.

What he does understand is that they don’t have enough time or the understanding to cure the disease.

There was only one thing for it. All that’s left was saying goodbye to everyone, at least he got that this time.

What’s another few years, possibly decades, of being frozen compared to 70 years.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by/based off the "Captain America: Dark Disease" book.  
> I haven't read it yet, but I have it. I excited to read it.


End file.
